The trauma of her life
by LadyWriter29
Summary: Chris is kidnapped and crosses paths with Detective Olivia Benson. Olivia has to help save Chris and her mother from the kidknapper. But she needs help from FBI:BAU. L&O:svu and Criminal Minds cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Law And Order: SVU/Criminal Minds

I don't own Law and Order:SVU or Criminal Minds. Might not be suitable for younger children. Some violence and swaering.

Chapter 1

A young woman's running down a New York City sidewalk, glancing back every now and then. She's clearly been beaten and her clothes have been ripped. She has one shoe on and the other's missing. She apparently has been crying and has the occasional bloody area on her body. People see her and do nothing to help her. Until she runs into Detective Olivia Benson. Detective Benson's carrying a bag of groceries. When they bump into each other, Olivia drops her bag and then looks up to see who ran into her and why.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Olivia looks concerned.

"Sorry!" The young woman says, still running.

"Hey, wait!" Olivia runs after her. "Wait!"

"I can't! Sorry!" The young woman runs faster. Olivia has a hard time trying to catch her, but she does.

"I said stop!" Olivia says out of breath. She grabs the young woman's arm.

"NO! He's going to kill me! I've gotta keep going! He WILL kill me!" The young woman says with fear written all over her face and deep in her eyes.

"Who's after you?"

"I can't…"

"Tell me, I'm a detective. I can help. I can keep him from hurting you again. Come with me. Let's start by getting you out of sight. My apartment's back where my groceries are dumped. Come on. It's ok. I'm Detective Benson. You can trust me, ok? See, here's my badge." Olivia says, trying to usher the young woman in the direction of her apartment. "You let me know if you see him. I'll protect you, I promise."

"My name's Christine, but you can call me Chris. Rick kidnapped me from my home. I don't know where I'm at. I was able to find a small whole in the wall that he locked me in. I dug my way out and ran. I just kept running. I saw him coming back. He saw me and started after me. I haven't seen him for a few blocks, but I just know he's going to find me. Please, don't let him find me. He's crazy and he'll hurt you too.

"No, he won't hurt either of us. Don't you worry," They come up to Olivia's building. Olivia quickly picks up her few groceries and then ushers Chris into her secured apartment building. "Can you climb the stairs? It's three flights up."

"I think so. Although, I don't have my inhaler. I kept telling myself that I'd rather die free and on the street than at his hand and never be seen again. I seriously believe he'd kill me before letting me go. My mother's probably worried sick. She has a heart problem."

Olivia stops at apartment number 3G. She unlocks her door and motions for Chris to enter first. Chris slowly enters as Olivia follows, but Olivia makes a left turn after about five steps. She shuts the door and then heads to the kitchen to put the groceries down on the counter. Chris looks around the living room and sits on the sofa. She looks at the few pictures on the wall. Chris has never seen such an impersonal living room. Sure, it's a beautiful living room.

Just a few minutes after sitting, Chris feels faint and can't breath very well. Olivia gets some cold waters from the fridge and comes out to the living room. As she walks in, she doesn't notice That Chris' out cold.

"Chris, is water ok to drink?" When she didn't receive a response, Olivia looks up and sees Chris unconscious on the sofa. She drops the bottles of water and grabs the phone on her way to check on Chris.

She dials 911. "This is Detective Benson, I need a bus at 2976 56th street, apartment 3G. I have a vic with asthma, lacerations and a erratic pulse. Please hurry!" Olivia drops the phone and moves Chris to the floor to get her ready for the medics and to do CPR.

About ten minutes after the 911 call's placed, Olivia buzzes up the medics. Then she opens the door to let the medics know which apartment. Then she returns to Chris.

"Chris hon, the paramedics are here! Stay with me sweetheart! Come on, hold on! We need you to stay alive so we can make that bastard pay for what he did to you!" The medics come in and Olivia backs off.

"My god, what happened to this girl?" One medic asks.

"She ran into me on the street. She has asthma. She was held against her will. She dug her way out of a room. That's all I got out of her. I went to bring her some water, but she was out cold. She has an erratic pulse. I have no idea if she has any drugs in her system. Same as allergies. I'd like a rape kit done just to be sure. She looks pretty bad. Her first name's Christine. Last name's unknown. I want to ride along." Olivia says as she takes her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

"El, I need you at, hey guys, what hospital?"

"St. Mary's."

"Meet me at St. Mary's hospital. We've got a young lady, sixteen to twenty-one years of age. She's been abducted. She was held against her will. She's in pretty bad shape. El, she had to dig her way out of the room she was being held in. This poor girl has rips in her cloths and cuts all over. She has only one shoe. This girl's got asthma and she was running and wouldn't stop. This bastard did a number on her." Olivia tells Elliott Stabler, her partner, as they load her into the ambulance and head to the closest hospital which's St. Mary's.

"Liv, how did you get involved?" Elliott asks.

"I was carrying my groceries home when she runs into me and my bag falls and the contents go everywhere. I made her stop because the way she looked. I can't believe no one stopped her and tried to help. She did tell me the perps first name's Rick. So have Munch and Fin look up a Christine, gone missing. Rick's probably a nick name. Try Richard."

"Liv, I know how to do the job. I'll meet you at St. Mary's." Elliott hangs up.

Olivia takes this case a little to close to heart. Because, think about it, this could happen to **ANY** one.

Once they reach the hospital and get Chris into an exam room, Olivia waits outside the room for Elliott. That's until she hears a scream come from Chris' room. The doctor steps out.

"Detective Benson, please come in and try to calm her down so I can do this exam!" Olivia goes into the room.

"Hey Chris, honey you have to calm down. Now, we've got to exam you so we can collect the evidence. We need to get pictures of all the bruises and cuts. We also need to give you a nebulizer treatment. My partner's on his way here to help collect info from you to help catch this bastard. Would you like me to stay while the doctor does the rape kit?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Chris says, trembling.

"We got blood drawn. So I guess we can give you a sedative. It might not totally knock you out, but it will relax you enough where you might fall asleep. Detective Benson will stay right here through the whole exam. She'll keep you safe. I'd never hurt you, but you can think of Detective Benson as extra protection. Does that sound ok to you?"

"I guess. Just don't leave. Ok Olivia?"

"No problem. I'll stay right here until you tell me to go."

"I know I'm an adult, but I sure do wish my mom was here. Does that sound childish?"

"No. It sounds like what any person wants when they're hurt or sick. It's normal to feel that way. If you give me your moms phone number, I'll call her and let her know that you're ok."

"It's 517...5..5..5.. Boy this stuff rocks." Chris says smiling.

"Sorry Detective. We've got to do the exam ASAP or the evidence might not be viable for DNA. Here we go. Ready Christine?"

"Okie dokie doc. Liv, you know I really am scared that Rick will find me. No offense to you or your partner. Rick's crazy. I met him at the hospital that we volunteered at. He used to beat me. He always told me that I was lucky that I was with him. He beat me so bad, then would make me believe that I made him do it. Myself-esteem was so bad that I believe him. That's until he cornered me in a coat closet and took a thick wooden hanger and throttled my back as hard as he could. That was the last straw." There's a knock at the door.

"Honey, can I answer that? It might be my partner. I won't leave the room."

"Sure. Does he want to come in?" Chris asks.

"No sweetie. He just needs a little info." Olivia goes to the door and opens it a crack. "Here's a partial phone number. The doc gave her a sedative. She's freaking about the rape kit.

"Detective, you might want to come here for a moment." The doctor says.

"I'll talk to you soon." Olivia says to Elliott. Then comes and stands next to the doc. "What is it?"

"This young lady's pregnant. She's about three to three and a half weeks along." The doctor says.


	2. Chapter 2

Law And Order: SVU/Criminal Minds

I don't own Law And Order:SVU or Criminal Minds. Might not be suitable for younger children. Some violence and some swearing.

Chapter 2

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Chris asks almost like a child.

"Do you have a boyfriend that you sleep with?"

"No. The only male to have had intercourse with me's Rick. My first time was when he broke into my house and raped me. Then he always came to my new house and would attack me. When he kidnapped me, he had a truck with one of those camper cabs in back…" Chris falls asleep.

"This young lady's pregnant and there are multiple signs of forced intercourse. There're bruise marks on both inner thighs. They look to be finger bruises. Like someone forcing her legs apart. There's been tearing.

The nurse that stripped her states that there's a big bruise in the center of her back that she's never seen so bad. It's almost black. There's also a lesion at the base of her neck.

"Can you say how long ago the first round of torture started?"

"No, but some of the bruises and lacerations are at least two weeks old. It looks as if there may have been some injuries that have healed," The doctor tells Olivia. "She should rest comfortably for a while. I think admitting her overnight for observation might be a good idea. Let me go get the paper work started. I'll see you two upstairs shortly. Excuse me." The doctor leaves the room.

Once upstairs in a room, Olivia pulls the chair up next to Chris' bed. She grabs one of her hands and holds it gently. Olivia says a silent prayer that they can find this sick bastard. Plus, Olivia wanted to reunite Chris and her mom. Chris has been through so much.

While Olivia had her head down, silently praying, Chris starts squeezing her hand and stirring about. Chris' mumbling something that Olivia couldn't make out. Then Chris got louder. She kept repeating, "No Rick! Please don't! I'll go, just don't hurt her! Oh NO!" Chris' crying.

Olivia couldn't quite understand at first. But the louder she got the more it became clear. Which she believed was a normal reaction to being kidnapped and tortured. "Chris, honey. You're having a bad dream."

"No, no! Please don't! STOP!!" Chris yells, sitting up. Chris' breathing's fast and she's looking forward. Tears run down her face.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Olivia asks, knowing Chris just remembered something.

"He killed my cat, Brat. I had her for seventeen years. He stabbed her and cut her heart out! I remember her crying in pain and I couldn't do a thing! Oh god! Mom! He's going to go kill my mom! I've got to get home! Please help me save my mom from the same fate as my Bratty cat!" Chris says, trying to get up out of the bed.

"Chris, you have to stay in bed. You need to rest. Your body's been through a great deal of trauma. Give me your mother's name and phone number. I'll call the police and call your mom. We'll get her into protective custody." Olivia says, reassuringly.

"My mom's name is Brenda Smith. She's in Charlotte, Michigan. Her phone number at home is 517-555-9452. Her work number is 517-555-6763. Please, call her NOW. I need to know she's ok. Rick could've made it home and killed her already." Chris says hysterically.

Olivia goes out in the hall. She opens her cell phone and dials her mother's phone number. She rests the phone against her ear. She hears it ring. Once. Twice. As the third ring had just started, there was a click like someone just picked up the phone. Before Olivia could say anything a man starts speaking, "Chris, I've got her! You made a mistake of escaping. Now, she's going to pay! How'd you like her to go? Burning, Hanging, shooting, stabbing or suffocation?"

"You're going to be caught and you're going to be raped repeatedly for the rest of your pathetic life in prison!" Olivia says, boiling with anger.

"Who's this?" Rick asks.

"Detective Olivia Benson. Where's Ms. Smith?"

"She's indisposed. What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to her. Put her on the phone."

"Sorry, no can do. She's a little tied up right now."

"You better not hurt her. We're on to you. Chris' told me EVERYTHING you did to her. You're going down. Let's just hope your cellmate, Bubba doesn't rape you after every meal. I hear you have to wait forty-five minute after, or you'll cramp up."

"Just who the hell are you?" Rick asks annoyed.

"I'm the one that's going help put your ass away for the torture, rape, attempted murder of Christine. The murder of her cat. If you hurt Ms. Smith, you'll pay! I really mean that!"

"I'll do what I want and you'll never catch me." Rick says and then hangs up.

"Hello! HELLO!" Olivia says, trying to see if she could catch Rick before he hung up.

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Law And Order: SVU/Criminal Minds

I don't own Law and Order:SVU or Criminal Minds. Might not be suitable for younger children. Some violence ans some swearing.

Chapter 3

A while later, Olivia walks into Chris' hospital room to find six strangers that were not hospital staff talking to Chris. Chris's being stubborn and demanding to see Olivia.

"Excuse me, who are you folks?" Olivia asks, walking over to Chris' bedside.

"Olivia, make them leave. They say their from FBI. Did you call FBI?"

"No sweetie. I think I know who did. Can I speak with you folks outside please?" Olivia asks. They all follow Olivia except one. They blonde young lady.

"I'm sorry if we scared you. Call me JJ. We just want to help you. We'll catch this guy so he won't hurt anyone else. Why don't you tell me how you and…Rick, met." Agent Jearau sits down, ready to listen.

Out in the hall, the rest of the agents and Olivia start to talk. "Did Elliot Stabler call you?" Olivia asks, speaking to anyone of them that would answer.

"Detective Benson, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is my team, special Agent Rossi, Special Agent Doctor Reid, special Agent Morgan , special agent Prentiss and the young lady with Ms. Chris is Special Agent Jearau. Detective Stabler wasn't the one that called us in. It's a Captain Donald Kregan. He's worried that you've gotten to involved. We need all the information you have on this case. We'd like to have you help us." Hotch says, holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Sure. I mean if it will help Chris. She's been through so much. I feel I need to tell you, she's pregnant. She's about a month along. It has to be Rick's. He raped her her first time. She's never been with anyone else. She told me this during her rape kit. She's been beaten for a long time. She dug her way out of the room he locked her away in. Her fingers are all raw and bloody. This bastard's got her mother held hostage at her mothers house. I'd like to go with you to Ms. Smith's house. I want to make sure Mrs. Smith's ok and that this bastard's caught. I think it'd be good for Chris to know her mother's ok. She shouldn't know about the call I just had. The stress can't be good for her." Olivia says babbling.

JJ comes out of the hospital room and says, "She's asking for you, Detective Benson."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you all. If you'll wait a minute, I'll take you to the station. I'll be right back." Olivia says, then walks into the hospital room. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" Olivia sits on the edge of the bed.

"He has my mother doesn't he?" Chris says, with concern.

"What? Where'd you hear that at?" Olivia asks.

"That JJ lady. She was hinting that he has mom. Olivia, please tell me it's not true." Chris looks at Olivia for an answer.

"Honey, she didn't answer at either place. I'll try her again later. Don't you worry. Just get some rest. I have to go to the station with the FBI agents. Will you be ok alone?"

"I don't want to be alone. Please, can some one stay and play some cards or something? What if Rick comes to get me?"

"Would a policeman outside the door make you feel better"

"NO! Never mind!" Chris says, rolling away from Olivia and towards the widow. She starts crying.

"Chris, you know that I have a job to do. I can't stay with you 24/7. Would you like me to get the rape counselor?"

"NO! Just leave me alone!" Chris says, not moving. Olivia walks out.

"Is she ok?" Agent Jearau asks.

"Well, no offense, but you let her believe that her mother was held hostage." Olivia states.

"Well, have you spoke to her mother?" Agent Jearau asks

"No. She's being held hostage. But she's pregnant and needs to keep calm. I've told her that her mother wasn't answering either phone. Which is true. Rick answered the house phone. Now Chris doesn't want to be alone. I asked her if she wanted the rape counselor, but she just wanted to be alone. This is the one case that I can't seem to get a little bit of control." Olivia says, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'll see if she'll let me stay with her." Agent Reid says. He walks into the hospital room. "Hey there. Remember me? Spencer Reid. You can call me Spencer or Reid. Just don't call me late for dinner." Reid says with a little nervous laugh. Chris laughs too. Spencer waves them away.

"So, did they dump me on you?" Chris asks.

"No. I offered. I wanted to see what kind of interests you had. I know a lot about a lot of things." Reid says, looking around nervously.

"I'm trying to get things together to become a forensic analyst. But when I try to get things started, Rick seems to antagonizes me. It gets tiring after a while. So, what's the FBI doing here?" Chris asks, wiping her tears away.

"We're here to try to find Rick and take him down for kidnapping you and hurting you the way he did. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah. Did they tell you what he did to me?"

"No, just that he kidnapped you and brought you to New York. I know he locked you in a room. I can tell you clawed your way out. How are your fingers doing?" Reid asks.

"They feel as good as they can be. How old can you possibly be? Twelve?" Chris says, smiling.

"I'm twenty-six. How old are you? Ten?" Reid says, smiling back.

"No. thirty. But thanks for the compliment. I needed that. Would you like to sit down? We can play cards if you'd like. I'm really good at hand and foot. Ever play?"

"No, I don't think so. You'll have to show me. But I do need to warn you. I grew up in Las Vegas. I can count cards. So no poker. Unless you want to lose." Reid says cocky.

"Well, sit down and we'll see how smarts you are."

"Actually, I'm a genius. I have three PhDs. But let's see how your instructions do for me." Reid says, pulling a chair and a table over to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Law And Order:SVU/Criminal Minds

I don't Own Law & Order:SVU or Criminal Minds. Might not be suitable for younger children. Some violence and some swearing.

Chapter 4

A while into the hand and foot card game, Chris' laughing with Reid, when she grabs her stomach and takes a deep breath. "Oh, that's not right."

"What's wrong?" Reid asks, standing up.

"Just some cramps. I'm probably going to get my monthly visitor from my Aunt Rose. If you get my drift." Chris says, kind of jabbing her elbow in Spencer's direction.

"Maybe we should call a nurse and have a doctor look at you, just to be sure."

"What's a doc going to do for menstrual cramps?"

"Just humor me." Reid says, going out to the nurses desk and coming back in with a nurse.

"How severe are these cramps?" The nurse asks.

"Like period cramps. He's just over reacting." Chris says, belittling Reid's reaction.

"Are you spotting?"

"I don't know. Thanks for the concern over my period." Chris says, thinking these two are nuts for reacting this way to her period.

"I'm calling the doctor. DON'T get up." The nurse says leaving in a hurry.

"Agent Reid, what's going on? Oh god, am I dying?" Chris asks, freaking out.

"No. Chris, do you remember last night when the doctor examined you?"

"Not really. I just remember Olivia being there. Why?"

"He found out that you're pregnant. They told you, but you must have been too out of it. You might be losing the baby." Reid says, holding her hand.

"WHAT! I…no…god! I…what am I going to do with this thing?" Chris asks in shock.

"Well, you might not have to decide that. It might be decided for you. Just stay calm."

"NO! I have to get out of here!" Chris says, trying to get up out of bed. Reid tries to keep her from getting up. "Let me go!" She manages to get up and as she heads to the door, she stops and turns. She looks at Spencer and then faints and falls to the floor. Spencer rushes over and tries to wake her. That's when he notices some blood puddling around Chris' legs. The doctor gets there and they get to work on her. While they do that, Reid calls JJ and has her get them all over to the hospital. Including Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

Law And Order: SVU/Criminal Minds

I don't own Law and Order:SVU or Criminal Minds. Might not be suitable for younger children. Some violence and some swearing.

Chapter 5

A while later, Chris opens her eyes and sees a group of people standing around her room talking to each other. She just watches for a few minutes, until Reid looks over at her and sees her eyes open. "Hey, how yea feeling?" Reid asks.

"Like I have a body made of lead. Why can't I move?"

"Because, last time you were told not to get out of bed, you passed out. So the doctor gave you a mild sedative that would keep you from getting up or hurting yourself. Now why don't you tell us why you got so agitated?" Olivia asks.

"I was playing hand and foot with Agent Reid when I got a cramp. That's when he acted weird over menstrual cramps. He wanted to get a doctor. I couldn't understand why. That was when HE told me that the BASTARD got me pregnant. I guess I must have freaked. Am I still…" Chris asks, trailing off.

"Yes, your still pregnant. I hope that's what you wanted." Olivia says.

"I don't know. It was a shock to learn. What's mom going to say?" Chris says, with tears.

"Honey, don't stress out. Don't think about. Just stay calm, not just for you but for the baby."

"I really need to speak with my mother please. Have you got in touch with her yet? She must be frantic."

"Ms. Chris, we still haven't been in contact with your mother. Do you have anyone else that you would like us to contact?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, my older sister, Melody."

"What's the number?" JJ asks, with pad and pencil in hand.

"517-555-5682. Her last name's Cathburge. Just have her call mom. Then if she can't reach her, have her go to the house. But make sure you are talking to her. She has a step son that sounds like her. Plus she has two young girls that feel they can answer the phone. Just don't tell them something might be wrong with Nana. One overreacts to EVERYTHING."

"Ok. I'll make sure the girls know Aunt Chris says hi and you love them. Is there anything else you'd like me to tell your sister?"

"Yeah, tell her that I'm fine and I REALLY need her to check on mom. Her husband's a jerk and wouldn't let her drive over to the house. Tell her to be careful and watch out. Check to make sure no one follows her." Chris says, crying. JJ walks over to her and puts her hand on Chris'.

"Honey, we're going to figure this all out. We'll make sure you are safe. Don't you worry about a thing. You just concentrate on getting better. For you and the baby. If you need anything, you call me. I'm the go to girl."

"Thanks. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I really would like to be alone now so I can rest. Thank you for all you're doing to help me." Chris says, with a forced smile.

"No problem. Anything we can do to help. You rest up and I'll stop by later. Take care of you and the baby." JJ says, turning and walking out of the room.

"Would you like me or Agent Reid to stay?" Olivia asks.

"No. I just plan to sleep. I really can't do anything else. My arms and legs feel REALLY heavy." Chris says, trying to move her legs and arms.

"Ok, well you have your call button. Here, let me put it in your hand." Olivia says.

"That's ok. By the time I wake up you'll all be here again. Thanks again." Chris says, turning her head to get comfortable.


End file.
